Two Pair
by Magicalhugz
Summary: A gay girl with religious parents A carefree girl with a bad-girl persona Add in a Genderfluid and another boy Watch. -This is our first story- -please comment-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Carrie_

I was kissing a girl. The girl's lips were soft and demanding, as well as lush and full. Our mouths meshed together and I realized I had let out a small moan. I was aware of her breasts pressing against my own and her erratic breathing. The feel of the soft skin was very erotic and I was sure my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

 **RING! RING! RING!**

I awoke with a start. My alarm clock had been set fifteen minutes earlier than normal, which was probably my parents doing. I rolled out of bed but then remembered the dream. _The dream._ This was the sixth dream I'd had had like this, and all were leading to one forbidden conclusion: I was gay.

Quickly, I pulled a brush through my hair. I had always hated the length, but Mom made me keep it long. She would often complained about not being able to tell the difference between between boys and girls these days. My parents were very religious, and if they knew about what I dreamed last night, I don't know what they'd do.

I rushed to the breakfast table where Mom and Dad waited for me. Starving, I reached for a bagel when Dad interrupted me. "Caroline, remember to do morning prayers before you eat. We want God to be pleased with you today. And everyday!" I sighed. "I'm Carrie, remember?"

I hid my eyes behind my hands and quickly recited Mary has a Little Lamb instead. I had never understood their religious doings and probably never will. As I chewed my bagel, I tried not to think about my dream. I quickly walked out of the door, the bagel still in my mouth. I closed the door before my parents could say anything else.

Today I was supposed catch the school bus, but unfortunately I never realized it had left the block till it did. I think I'm an okay runner but chasing a school bus is not easy. And apparently school bus drivers have a more important life than than a kid trying to get to school.

When I got to homeroom, (late), my homeroom teacher Ms. Perell called me over. "Carrie, you are going to be moved to a new chemistry class. The teacher is Mr. Cedar in room E-3. It will switch with your third period class, ok?" Ms. Perell gave me my new schedule. _Already?_ I thought. _It was only a third into the first session of school and I was switching classes?_

When I got to my new class I could tell I was late (again) and knocked on my supposed chemistry class. When the door finally opened, I stumbled back a little. The girl who had opened it had long red hair and was wearing some bad-girl looking outfit with high heeled boots. She motioned me inside, so I followed her.

Standing next to this beautiful girl, I felt like a puddle on the side of the road. I had never really cared about fashion. My parents often made me wear a skirt, but I always brought jeans, a t-shirt, and converse to change into at school. She led me inside where the teacher was waiting.

"Ok class." Our teacher announced, "This is our new student. Her name is Carrie. Carrie, why don't you introduce yourself?"

This was the worst part of school. Being introduced by a teacher.

"Um… I'm Carrie and um… I like books."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Stephanie_

"Stephanie! You are going to be late for school, get down here!" My mom commanded, standing in the doorway like some psychopathic teacher.

I glared at her and struggled to pull my high heeled boots on. I was something of a style maniac, always sporting bad-girl looking outfits and too much eyeliner.

After breakfast, I walked outside to see Kenny, my ride to school, wearing a Playgirl band shirt and bootcut jeans. I keep forgetting to remind Kenny that the 80s is over. It would be much nicer if Kenny dressed like me, because my looks tell people I'm not one to mess with.

But alas, he is the kind of guy that always messes up everything. Which totally goes against the cousin promise we had made as kids.

He jammed his keys in the keyhole, and the engine started to sputter. "Kenny, are you sure your car is ok?" I asked, unsure of whether I should listen to the car or him. "Yeah, I probably ran over a rodent on the way." I squinted my eyes and stuck out my tongue. _Gross!_

I pushed a music tape into his rusty music box. Of course, it was a Celine Dion soundtrack. I stared blankly at the old broken down warehouses and other buildings as we drove to school in a rusty truck.

"You okay, Steph?" He asked like he was my dad. "Duh!" I retorted, like he was asking me if a red car was red. His concerned face quickly changed to a disapproving face. His forehead crinkled and the shadows under his eyes started looking darker.

"You only listen to Celine Dion when you feel hopeless."

The engine made a loud squeaking sound before it started stuttering like crazy. Then, suddenly, dead silence. I should've known the car would have broken down. We both climbed out of the car. Kenny opened the lid only to find that the gasoline had spilled everywhere and the engine had rusted to the point.

"I guess I better get this towed." He said wearily.

As he dialed in the number and waited for the caller to pick up, he gave me some money to take a cab to school.

As I walked down the block, I could hear Kenny snarling at the caller.

"What do you mean 'has my engine broken before'!?"

"…"

"Several times."

As I got to school I was almost late and half sprinted the rest of the way to chemistry class.

I grabbed the door before it shut and slammed it behind me. The strength of the slam caused me to trip and fall on Finn, the boy that has an embarrassing crush on me.

Our classmates looked over. Both Finn and my eyes were wide open, My hand practically breaking his jaw, his hand groped something. I looked down.

Flustered at the sight, my eyes filled with embarrassment. I slapped Finn and marched to my desk, making the sassiest possible "hmph!" I could make. I made as many mind-melting glares at Finn as I could throughout class.

That is, until the teacher announced,

" Today we are expecting-"

"Our baes?" An annoying kid named Tony interrupted.

"Sorry Tony, but the only bae you have in this room is that fridge." I called back.

Everyone stared at the fridge until Aspen stood up and shouted,

"Damn!"

"No one's gonna date you, you're a half boy an' half girl, who would want that?" A snotty looking boy smirked. I recognized him. His name was Dwayne

Dwayne had stood up when saying that. Aspen marched across the room and pinned him to the wall, her face so close to him her nose was squashing his, her leg between his legs.

"Am I a boy now?" She asked seductively.

For a second I thought I saw Dwayne exchange that look with her. Still, Dwayne was stuttering.

Then Aspen had realized what she'd gotten herself into.

Aspen ran out of the room to the attic at the top of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Aspen_

Now, sitting in the attic, I wondered what I had done. Harassing Dwayne now seemed like a very bad idea. We had come too close. _I_ had come too close.

My thoughts drifted to what he had said. I was used to people teasing my about my two genders, but it always seems to annoy me more when Dwayne did it. I'm genderfluid, so some days I'm a boy while others I'm a girl. It's just part of my life. I was born a male, with a penis and the whole nine yards.

My mom tells me I cried when they held me up and announced "Its a boy!," but I'm not sure if that had to do with the words being said or the fact that I was taken out of my mother's arms.

I can pass for both genders pretty well, and I have a separate closet for my girl stuff and my boy stuff. I guess I'm pretty lucky, because my mom is ok with my gender identity.

Unfortunately, school can be a pretty cruel place. So cruel that people have to hide away their secrets to everyone.

Even Dwayne the most popular boy in our school has them. I know them, some I guess.

We were neighbors up until middle school, when a school rule got passed around saying, students cannot be another gender but the one they were born in.

I remember, that kids like me had to go to rehab, to get thoughts of being the gender they felt like out of their heads. I had been to seventeen different rehabs over the course of middle school. None of which could change me.

I like who I am. Me, chestnut hair with pink streaks, green eyes, and freckles, and all.

I remember when I started not knowing my real gender, it only changed over the course of a year, but as I grew older it became less and less. Years, seasons, few months, months, weeks, days.

I remember in third grade I was a girl for a year. I grew my hair out to get cute hairstyles. In third grade me and Dwayne were in the same class. I had a crush on Dwayne. Everyone did, everyone does now. From his beautiful sky blue eyes to his chocolate colored hair. He even tans easily.

When I was a kid, my mom told me that I was going to do great things. I always thought that maybe I was a super hero. I would sketch the same drawing over and over. It was a superhero that was half girl and half boy. I named my creation dyo imìchrona or dyo for short.

My mom said it meant two halves in Greek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Dwayne_

I quickly ran up the steps of the somewhat secret passage to the attic. Only three people in the school new about this.

Another creaky alleyway led to the rusty door of the attic. I swung it open as softly as I could to keep from making noise, but it was no use because Aspen had a great sense of hearing, and spun around as I walked in.

"Σου είπα να μην έρθει μετά από μένα και πάλι!"

(I told you not to come after me again) she was frustrated with me.

As little kids, we had one thing in common that no one else did. We spoke Greek fluently. This was used to our advantage when we didn't want anyone to know what we were saying. Ever since we split at middle school we became so different.

"Συγνώμη." (sorry)

"Αδεια." (leave)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Carrie_

As I left chemistry, the girl with the red hair came up behind me. She tugged my hair a little and said

"Hey! New girl!"

I turned around to look at her.

"My name isn't 'New Girl'" I said.

"Besides, I'm not new to this school, only to that one chem class. My god."

I don't know why I was feeling so defensive. Maybe it was because she seemed so mature and, I don't know, _special_.

"What is your name, then?" she asked.

I put my hands on my hips.

"What's yours?"

"It's Stephanie," she said.

"Now will you tell me yours?"

"Sure, _Stephanie_ ," I said.

"It's Carrie. Happy?"

Stephanie shrugged.

"Ok then. That's a nice name." Stephanie tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear and grinned.

"So, _Carrie,_ got a boyfriend?"

I blushed and looked away.

"No! Why are you even asking?"

"What? I can't help but wonder." Stephanie excused guiltily.

"No, I already explained, I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"So no on the boy-girl relationship?" She kept bugging me.

"Just no! Besides why are you even talking to me, aren't you some popular kid? You don't have time for me."

"A girl does what she wants. Especially what I want." She nagged playfully.

She leaned in close enough to taste the sweat dripping down my face. For a brief moment her soft lips landed on my cheek. As she drew away her lips had shifted to a sneaky grin.

As she skipped away, I could hear her calling, "Later, Carrie!"

I stood there shocked.

My mouth just nervously smiled.

My face burned.

As I made my way to the bathroom I looked around to see if anyone had noticed. In the corner stood three girls, which I had a thought, were the mean girls of the school.

When I got to the bathroom, I went to one of the sinks and splashed water onto my face.

I looked in the mirror, my face was scarlet. I had been blushing the whole time.

I walked out as the mean girls entered.


End file.
